Who's that?
by lghtAngel
Summary: Crystal caught a group of guys staring at this lonely girl.. and next day, she was no where to be seen.
1. What's wrong?

Disclaimer: I do not own Goosebumps  
  
Me: ..unfair.. but I do own the characters and the story. So Ha.  
  
Crystal and her friends walked to school together every day. They weren't the snobby kind of girls but they weren't too nice either.  
  
It was a start of a new day, a new year, and a new school. They walked to school chatting about what they were going to do after school.  
  
They were in high school and were 14 years old.  
  
The group of friends are Crystal, Jessica, Sabrina, and Christina. After their first two periods, they got together at lunch time. Crystal was looking around the huge cafeteria and saw a group of guys staring hard at someone.  
  
She followed their gaze and saw a little looking girl sitting at a table alone. There was something about that sad girl that seems different from the other sad people.  
  
She nudged Jessica and asked, "Who's that?" "I don't know, it's just one of those boring people who has no life." Jessica replied.  
  
Crystal had the urge to go talk her and comfort her but she resisted. She didn't want to do that in front of her friends. Sabrina tapped Crystal on the shoulder and said, "We're going to have a party at Christina's home with some of our friends from junior high."  
  
After the party at Christina's home, Crystal saw the lonely girl walking down the street studying the floor.  
  
She walked over to her and asked, "Hey, are you okay?" "No, they're after me, help me." The girl replied. "Huh, what's wrong?"  
  
The girl stared at her but didn't answer. Then she moved her head slightly to the right and stared past her.  
  
Crystal looked behind her and saw someone run behind a house with a jacket flying behind. She turned back to the lonely girl but only saw air. She sighed and ran behind the house but saw nothing. She turned away and went home.  
  
When she got to the front door, she saw a letter waiting for her.  
  
Crystal unfolded it and it read,  
  
"KEEP OUT!" 


	2. oH no!

.. On with the story ..  
  
On the next day, at school, she didn't see the girl and again, she caught the group of guys staring, but this time, it was at her. She went to their table and stood there. When they didn't say anything, she asked, "Is my faced messed up?"  
  
The group of guys laughed. Someone spoke and said, "This is Tom, Wesley, John, and I'm Jack. "Uh.I'm Crystal."  
  
Jessica, Christina, and Wendy ran up to Crystal, "Hey, did you forget all about us?" Wendy asked. They introduced each other and they all seemed so happy.  
  
What's wrong with me, I should be happy too, Crystal thought, I'm meeting new friends. But all Crystal could think of was that lonely girl. "Hey Tom, do you know that girl's name?"  
  
"Yeah, Annie." "Oh." After school, she went to the main office and asked about Annie.  
  
"Sorry, never heard of her, I don't think she's in this school." "Oh-kay. Thanks."  
  
"When she went out the door, she saw Tom and asked, "How'd you know Annie's name?" Tom blushed and said, "I kind of had a crush on her and when I had the guys one day, I walked up to her and asked." "Oh. I see."  
  
Something was nagging at Crystal but she couldn't think of what it was. "Crystal?" Crystal blinked and looked at Tom. "Yeah?" "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Nothing, look, I gotta run. See ya."  
  
A week later, Crystal was walking in the woods and then, she started to smell something awful. She held onto her nose and squeaked when she realized what she was smelling. "OH MYGOD!!!"  
  
Right before her eyes was Annie. She forgot about everything else and ran to her. "Annie!" Crystal screamed. She had never seen a dead person before, why now?  
  
Crystal called the police and when they came, there was so much questioning. She also called her friends and she was crying by the time they came. Tom came over to her and hugged her.  
  
"It's okay, everything's gonna be okay." He whispered. Crystal thought back to the time when she saw someone running behind the house. The jacket was red.  
  
That's it, Crystal thought, the jacket was red. She pushed Tom back a little bit and looked at his jacket. It was red. She looked at the others, neither one of them was red. 


	3. Oh great, another letter

...Here comEs chap 3... n my thankz to all the people who gave me reviews.. I wasn't planning on continuing..   
  
but who knew what reviews can do.. Thanks again. :-)  
  
(A/N: I had ta fix dis chap. cuz i messed it up and more den half of da stori wuz from chap 2)  
  
chapter 3: ANNIE!  
  
Crystal backed up. Tom looked at her but said nothing.  
  
Oh no, She thought, it really is him. She turned and ran home. There was another letter waiting for her, it read "You shouldn't have talked to her, you shouldn't have been with her... now you'll be next."  
  
For a moment, she just stood there. When reality hit her, her life nearly snapped in front of her because of the lack of breathing.  
  
She cried, it wasn't a joke.... she was next.   
  
Oh well, at least I might go to heaven, and I get to figure out whats it like being part of da community in da other side of the world.(//Actually, i've alwayz wanted ta no.. but o wellz..i guess i'll figure it out someday//) She thought,   
  
but the thinng is, i won't be able to rest in peace and.. Annie won't either.  
  
Crystal was willing to take the risk.   
  
She went inside her apartment and sat still dreaming for about an hour. And again reality slapped her and slipped into her head.  
  
In her head, all these possibility of what happened to Annie were swimming around causing headaches.  
  
She had to rest so the day ended for her there.  
  
When she woke up, she had no idea ... of anything. It was like she knew nothing. Her memory slipped in.   
  
'Annie' 'I'm next' 'im about to die'  
  
Her thoughts were interupted with a knock on the door.  
  
Oh no, here's where my spirit will remain. She held her breath. There was another knock.  
  
Oh well, I guess I can't just lie down here and wait to the death angel come pick me up for my train to the top.  
  
She tip toed cautiously to the door and peeked through the peep hole (ok... i duno why, but my vocabulary part of my mind just stopped working.. and im not sure.. not an idea if i got that peek peep hole ding rite)  
  
Her breath was held. It was a guy. He looked awfully familiar. But the glass wasn't quite clean and the veiw was fuzzy.  
  
But the question is, 'Who is that guy?'  
  
(A/N: SO howd u guys like it so far?.. )   
  
(you know, i havn't eaten, and if ur nice, mayb some reviews?) 


	4. I killed her

im sorry for da short chapters but i promise this chapter will be much longer den d others...and tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter 4: "I killed her"  
  
Crystal let go of her breath as she finally recognized the person. It was Tom.   
  
She opened the door to the confused guy who had to wait so long.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here?" Crystal asked.  
  
"Aw, no good mornings?... Im here to take you to school. I got the car waiting. FOr some reasons,  
  
I just wanna be closer to you."  
  
Crystal raised her eyebrows and said, "Okay.... Why are you so cheerfull this morning?"  
  
Tom's smile went upside down and continued to frown for a long time.  
  
Crystal knew she had reminded him of something but it didn't quite make sense because if she reminded him of something sad, why would he be cheerfull?  
  
The question remained unanswered. She knew something was up. But what?  
  
"Ok, whatever, lets go." Crystal broke the awkward silence.  
  
On their way to school, she saw a piece of paper on the floor.  
  
"Hold on, can you strop right here.  
  
She pratically broke the car door and nearly tripped over her own feet trying to get to the piece of paper.  
  
She picked it up and read it,  
  
His brother's my friend, I can't believe he really thinks I killed his brother. He's not even dead. And now he's after me... Please help..  
  
She turned the paper around and saw a picture of "his" brother.  
  
She pocketed the paper and went home.  
  
On the next day, she started asking people if they knew Annie and what they knew about her while taking notes.  
  
But the scary thing was, she knew it was one of the four boys she had met.  
  
Crystal went up to John and asked, "Did you know Annie?"  
  
"Sure, she was a nice, quiet, and shy girl. We grew up together and seperated at the age of 5."  
  
"why didn't you go up and eat with her at lunch or something?"  
  
"I wasn't sure I knew her anymore."   
  
There was a slight pause and with a change of voice, he added, "It was a long time since we saw each other."  
  
Crystal looked up from her notes and noticed that he had tears in his eyes.  
  
She walked up to him and hugged him while rubbing his back.  
  
Crystal was sure he wasn't the one who killed Annie.  
  
She then went to Tom and asked him the same question, "Did you know Annie?"  
  
Tom looked straight at her and said," I killed her."  
  
(hm.... da nex chapter will tell u what you're wondering) 


	5. Oh NO! iTs my turn!

Wow.. im gonna finish my story today.. one more chapter and it's done.  
  
Chap 5: oh no.. ITs my turn  
  
When Crystal looked up in alarm, Tom bursted out in laughter  
  
"I'm kidding! Did you really think i killed Annie? I'd really like to make out with her right now."  
  
Crystal shot him the well-excuse-me-for-not-laughing look at him and punched him while saying, "This isn't the time to joke around! Someone just died!"  
  
Tom held up his hands in surrender, "alright, alright.. i was only trying to lighten things up."  
  
"Well, you chose the wrong time."  
  
Crystal turned on her heels and walked away.  
  
Tom felt like running after her but decided it was no use. He really wanted to her something he should have told her long ago.  
  
It might save her a lot of time. But he just couldn't find the right moment.  
  
Tom watched as Crystal was asking Wesley if he knew Annie and what about.  
  
"Hi Wesley, Do you know Annie?.. and if you did, what about?"  
  
"Well.. she was a close friend.. kinda like a sister to me. She was weird sometimes and had headaches and when she does, she starts being  
  
mean around my family."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
Wesley looked up at her, "That's all I know."  
  
"Okay, thank you."  
  
Crystal walked over to Jack where he was playing with his fingers nervously.  
  
"Hey Jack, sorry to bother you, but did you know Annie, and what did you know about her?"  
  
Jack looked up from his fingers and said, "Nope, I don't know her at all, I just moved in this fall and I'm still new to this school."  
  
"Oh, okay, thanks."[Oh, and by the way, the group of guys(Jack, Wesley, Tom, and John) are Juniors so it wasn't the beginning of high school for them like the group of girls].  
  
As the end of the lunch bell rang, Crystal quickly went out the back door of the school and ran home.  
  
She looked at the notes she took but it didn't do much help. She just kept thinking about Tom and his quick change to a frown when she asked him why he was so cheerfull.  
  
She just had to know why.  
  
She was about to go out to ask Tom when she heard the windows breaking and a knock at the door.  
  
Uh oh, she thought, its my turn.  
  
Crystal unlocked the door.... 


	6. Revenge

Last chapter.. EnjoY!!!  
  
Chapter 6: Revenge  
  
  
  
Crystal gasped as she saw Tom on the porch.   
  
IT'S TOM! she grabbed the nearest thing she could find (a flower vase)and slammed it down on Tom's head.  
  
She heard someone sniffle back a laugh from behind.  
  
She turned slowly and saw Wesley.  
  
"Wesley?"  
  
"Yep, it's me."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Annie deserved it, she killed my brother.. she was so mean to him.. only him.. he was also my best friend. And on   
  
the next day after she had a fight with him, he disappeared.. i never saw him again.. i know he died and its all Annie's fought. SHE KILLED HIM!!!" Wesley was screaming unstoppably (however you spell it)   
  
"Jack... She didn't kill him," Crystal said softly. SHe took out the paper she found and tossed it at him.  
  
"Brother... he's alive..." he had tears in his eyes.  
  
There was the sound of sirens but surprisingly, Wesley didn't stir.  
  
THe police took him away but Wesley never looked back, he kept his head down..looking at the picture of his living best friend, his brother.  
  
Tom appeared at the door holding his head, "You know, there ARE nicer ways to try and kill me."  
  
"But..."  
  
Tom knew what she was wondering about. So he told her what happened  
  
(A/N: I'm sorry if the flash back and reality things are confusing)  
  
~- Flash baCk -~   
  
"I'm about to die, can you promise me one thing before i do?" Annie said.  
  
----reality----   
  
"I saw Annie before she died... i had told her about my crush on her."   
  
i thought she was kidding you know, i never knew she was for real.. she told me she was going   
  
~~~~~ flash back ~~~~~  
  
"yeah, anything." Tom answered.  
  
------reality--------  
  
"I promised her that I would I would be cheerfull after she died and don't mourn."  
  
~~~~~ flash back ~~~~~  
  
"Can you stay happy no matter how bad things get?.. for me?" Annie asked.  
  
"Stop playing around.. you shouldn't speak like that. You're not gonna die." Tom said. He was beginning to be worried.  
  
"Promise Me." Annie repeated.  
  
"I dont know what you're talking about but I promise."  
  
-----reality-------  
  
"And guess what... she died.. so I had ta keep my promise.. and I guess.. i kinda developed a crush on you."  
  
(A/N: Phew.. all that flashback and reality thing is done)  
  
"Oh.." Crystal said softly.  
  
She tip toed and kissed him.   
  
"Thanks for everything Tom."  
  
(hows you like it?.. is it good enuf for reviews?)  
  
(I'm sorry but i think it sounds kind of rushed... my sister keeps nagging at me.. stayed up too late.. cuz i really wanted ta   
  
finish da story.. wanted to start on Harry Potter..) 


End file.
